


rebirth at dawn

by Deruste_the_Archiever



Series: Lord of Light [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Faustian Bargain, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deruste_the_Archiever/pseuds/Deruste_the_Archiever
Summary: Elio and Eclipso have their deal and are ready to face Oceanus. Goodbyes are made and the conclusion of this first arc has come. Will Elio be able to work Eclipso? Will he be taken down by his own recklessness? Will this Rio prove to be a good companion let the wheel of fate turn and reveal what is to be.





	rebirth at dawn

I got up from the bed and saw a rather expected sight at the first light of dawn. A hurricane right next to the ranch house. Oh good, he hasn't destroyed this place yet. The hurricane was unnatural for many reasons, it did not move towards the ranch house. It just stood close enough to feel the winds from it but not to destroy it. It also seemed to glow, at least to me, a bright blue with a conch shell above it. I heard rampant screaming from below me, the familiar yells of my friends and co-workers in a panic. Guess the word is caregivers now. With all that's been revealed to me, it's going to be hard to face them. Although there are other matters to deal with. Is it truly-

Sadly yes, it is Oceanus. For a second Eclipso voice fills my ear. It was part of the deal that he would now have a permanent link to my head.

Able to read my thoughts clearly enough?

Yes and I believe that Your uncle is having a bit of fun on you and the mon-

"They are my friends, not monsters" I yelled out loud.

Sheesh, grow a sense of humor. Also just regular sense, that's their literal classification in the pantheon. Besides, why? can't they be both? Anyway, you know what to do with dear Oceanus up there. I steady my body and breathing. Make sure no part of my body was shaking despite the sight in front of me. I force the windows open and almost immediately the water floating in the air because of the hurricane drench me and the clothes I was sleeping in. Going to make him pay for that later.

All in good time my new friend.

Your not my friend, you're my-

Yes, yes crutch. I'm your crutch. Must you make it obvious?

Anyway back to my previous action. I stood in the window letting the rain and wind hit me as the sound of footsteps went on in the hallway.

"Hey kid you awake or did the blowhard of the seven seas knock the wind of your sails." Going to put money on that being Ramon. He can never get out of that type of speech but now I'm wondering if that's for magical reasons now. His footsteps were heavier than I remembered, maybe he just gained weight or my hearing is getting better.

Could be both.

Do you want to fight him?

If it's all the same no. This is all you, a bit of a dick measuring bravado but one that can earn you some style points at that camp. Facing the immense titan on your own while he is hiding from the Olympians wrath will put some interests on your own terms. If there is any interest you need is interests that you made and you control. Now start with a lion's roar, not a goat bleating.

"Oceanus!" I screamed nearly rupturing my voice trying to speak over the wind funnel.

That's it make him sure that you're not afraid, make him know you don't shake with fear. That no matter what he does you won't concede easily. At Least when it comes to principle.

Can you save the backseat driving for when we are alone or I stumble my words?

Of course but when we do it will be quite substantial, we have a lot of details to clarify. My mind felt empty for a second, the quiet echoing like the one outside as the wind funnel died down. The storm ending early by some miraculous will.

"Look that was just to keep the mon-" I cut him off with a raised hand.

"My friends and allies. By the by shut your goddamn mouth! You don't get to talk to them, you talk to and me only. Same deal for your friends or you gotta fight on your hands. I don't care how powerful you are some part of you must feel pain." For a second Oceanus look confused but regained composure when a brief bit of silence finally went between us.

"The same thing from you and we might, might! Play ball." He unsheathed a golden Trident from the water around him. "People have backstabbed me before, both mortal and gods and they all regretted it." Two shadows came out the forest behind Him. A blond girl and the Jamaican goat man. Jackson in front of both of them with a golden blade.

"I know when I'm beaten. I wanted to see if we're the type of bastard that would sell me out. I wanted to see it with my own face." They looked confused but relieved, obviously prepared for a fight. The Percy and his friends seemed the most relieved out of all of them. I don't blame them, they looked like they got no rest to sense our fight and it properly took some convincing to get my dick bag of an uncle to show up in of which, he had the look of sustained rage. My words properly cut a bit and got under his divine Ego. Nonetheless, he didn't seem to budge.

"Fine." He said loud but sternly. "You have three hours before you give yourself up to them." He gestures to my future captors as they yawned in either boredom or fatigue. "But we get to step inside the building." The demand didn't shake me, it made sense. Can very well trust me to stay inside without using them to escape. He turned towards the blond and he snaps his fingers. Jackson looked back at her with worry

"Annabeth, you got the drachma right? We didn't lose in the fall?" She looked confused but acquiesced to his suggestion.

"Not that I'm complaining but why so much time?" I may have to yell that bit for him to hear but my tone was genuine. Why the three-hour block?

"It's more for their benefit than anything else." He brushed it off gesturing to Percy group, who while still doing what they need to do where doing it a slow pace. The exhaustion nearly consuming them with every motion. "Also if you going to make demands of me boy you might as well look the part. Now please have your friends call off their weapons." The sound of wood being pulverized was now blaring as I heard it repeated three times. Three holes I'm guessing.

"For Hyperion!"A unified battle cry filled the air. I saw the hulking form of 7ft farmer charging with a golden club right at Oceanus group. Behind him, Aegle, darting in slithering pattern with a crossbow and jar of poison on her belt. Nacho was marching out like a soldier with what looked like...is that a machine gun! Sure enough like a bootleg, dogfish Rambo shooting randomly in the air.

Could use your help right now.

In what way?

Can you make my voice louder or intimidating?

Oh, that's pure child's play. A minor warlock can conjure your needs. I guess i'll use some of my allotted time to make this farce stop. Part of my deal with was that he got to use my body for one hour per day but I get to decide when. Of course, examples must be made.

Wait for what! My body felt tenser and more powerful, like adrenaline in its purest form was injected into my veins. My vision began to tunnel and collapse into a shape similar to a kaleidoscope, it was like I was watching my own body from a screen. A layer of cognitive dissonance as a shadow dance on the edges. Eclipso used my legs at a tilted angle and parkoured his way down. Jumping from the windows edge to the gutter and then the ground making a crater with the impact.

I thought you merging with me would only give me magic? Why do I suddenly have super strength?

Magic comes in so many flavors. It can a sherbert of a thousand flavors, a tasty combination or a singular hit of greatness.

And now you made me hungry.

The ground had burned edges near the crater, the plants started to turn yellow and dry. Why is that?

Questions come later. Eclipso turned our head around to meet the members of my party. Party? Oh, like a video game party. That makes so much sense. A snake woman archer. A telkhine crafter and no less than two heavy hitters. Good for you, Cannibal giants are great frontline combatants and Cyclops, forget about it, best meat shields in mystical history.

Please don't refer to them as combatants or meatshields.

And deny their purpose, never! Don't worry your worry that handsome face of ours, you even need words to make them back off. Eclipso made are hands form fists and a dark flame embraced our arms. Behind us, where Aegle and the others were charging, he lobbed a ball of fire. It forced to stop immediately, leaving a scent of rot behind. While Oceanus group held their weapons but stayed in their position. Eclipso raised the hand he didn't use with a bigger ball.

No, you idiot! You get us killed on the spot.

Trust me if the pantheon wanted you dead they would have sent at least two sea monster and a harpy at this place. Maybe furies if they knew your potential.

Can you not talk in cryptic bullshit. He ignores me and threw the ball which spread on impact making a circle of flame around the opposing group.

Now you may talk mister Vivas.

Oh, thank you, just when you made things worse. Both groups look at me for a Moment as the dark flame disappeared. My group looking with awe as the dawn erupted behind me from their perspective. From the other side with Percy's group, it was more like a "new challenger has appeared" scene and with their expressions, they were waiting for me to give them an excuse to fight. A reason to force me with without negotiating.

If it's all the same, at least they have a healthy amount of fear of you now. Especially that Jackson boy. He wasn't wrong Percy during my leap went in front of both the blonde and goat man. A face attached to a shaking boy that read "to get to them, you to go through me."

If it's all the same to you, please shut it. Eclipso went silent for only a few seconds before snickering when my I tried to regain control of the situation. At least nearly all of them looked attentively at me and not glassed over given the time. Aside from Percy and Annabeth who looked ready to drop.

"What are you doing boss. You're in the way!" Complained Camacho, the most psychotic of the misfits under me. He was very battle ready, looking alert enough for a whole commando unit and attention dead set on Oceanus. Ramon looked very concerned but seemed to keep steady, keep eye contact with me. He seemed to understand immediately what I wanted.

"I know we're surrendering," I stated frankly turning towards my uncle.

"Fine sense of self-control your showing." Oceanus gave a slow clap. "The boy sees the obvious. Choosing to fight with me, is picking a fight with a hurricane." The winds start to pick again as the light of dawn becomes blinding.

"You said I had hours!" I held my ground within the funnel of wind brushing against me. "Or are all your deals untrustworthy." He stared at me and sighed.

"Two hours and they start now." He grimaced as Percy just stared with a tired, confused look in his eye. His companions were not that better off as they just start to buckle under fatigue. I looked towards mine with the best, the general is giving a speech stance, my hands on my hips with determination posture. Take a breath and think of the best words quickly.

"My uncle is a prick but he is a smart prick, the worst kind that exists. It physically hurts me to say this...but there is no other way. Unless I do something Jurakan lesser cousin is going to rip us a new asshole with no chance of mercy." Aegle went up to me first and put a hand up to my forehand.

"He doesn't have a fever?" She said cautiously. Nacho came up to me next bring out a stethoscope and thermometer.

"Nonsense it has to be an illness, maybe a spell, call the damned Empusa's! He can't be sane right now." Nacho obnoxiously cried as he tried to poke and prod me, kinda taking away from the serious pose I was trying to make and making Percy giggle along with Annabeth. Grover took a few steps back as Ramon went past both Aegle and Nacho. He got very close to me and examined my eyes and then pulled out my tongue. He flashed a sorrowful look before putting a brave face.

"It's been a while nino." He said nostalgically. Making my attempt to be serious a bit more ill-conceived as he draws a blush from me. Haven't heard that for years. I heard a barely restrained laugh in a new york accent and turned to see Percy Jackson holding his side. I did not want to see him dead before but now he is making me reconsider that thought.

"What you looking at punto!" Yelled the walking bicep that was Camacho. "It's fucking beautiful, you gringo piece of shit. Stop laughing or I rip off your goddamned Blanco neck and take a merde down your fucking throat." Quite the eloquent speaker isn't he. He nearly made an attacking advance towards Jackson but Ramon put a hand in front of his chest and shook his head. "Let me do this." He said through gritted teeth. Ramon remained silent and tilted his head towards Oceanus. He kept a "don't be an idiot glare" trained on Comacho. Camacho relented and went inside. "Whatever." I motioned my arms to towards the house and my group followed. When we got inside the ranch house they breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Please say that was an act and we are sneaking out the back." I dashed Ramon suggestion and the collective hope of the rest when I opened the door and let Oceanus group in. I turned to him and put on a courtly smile.

"Well have breakfast ready in short order." My smile may be clearly fake but it seemed to at least make things simmer down from the fiery distraction.

My, my, you are good at this. Still, need a bit more confidence to sell it. Definitely some humor. Again Eclipso shove it. Oceanus seemed to smile at this while Percy and his friends just exchanged confused glares. Ramon shared this with Aegle but both seemed to recover quickly and bow kept at an angle to make seem like they were bowing to me.

"If you excuse us we will get started with some sausages and then some pork omelets," I said urging Aegle and Ramon to come with me to the kitchen by resting my arms on their waist like a group pose. Given one is 7ft tall and the other mostly tail below the chest is a bit disorganized, to say the least. We got to the kitchen where Ramon forced my arm off and crossed his looking at the stove.

"Aegle said you were coming with us." He said plainly. I tried to grab his shoulder but he moved slightly before I could and I stopped. He started lifting up a bag of groceries. "I grabbed some food before you woke up. Some pork from my fattest piggy and fresh vegetables. Didn't have any chicken's so these are store bought eggs." He said barely looking at the food. He started cutting them with his special knife. Now that I'm aware of the magical things around me, it always looked weird but now I understand why. It was made of the same glowing medal Jackson sword had. The hilt had three cyclops with hammer's, using it on a single piece of lighting.

"There was no way out of this." He responded by sticking the knife into the cutting board.

"There is always a way!" He proclaimed inches from my face. Ramon was from a bad time in my life. I left home after ...she died. I would be dead if Aegle didn't bring me to Ramon. I would be destroyed in mind and soul if it wasn't for him. He led to the church's embrace, he led me to deal with my schizophrenia. Without him, I would rely on Aegle for everything. He always told me those words, There is always a way. For some, that may be stupid or cheesy but those words kept me going, as long as I kept thinking about those words the truer they felt. My stomach was in knots, tight, burning and torn ridden knots.

"Let's get breakfast together." She said looking down at some eggs she was beating. The cooking and table setting didn't take long, half an hour at most. We were mostly silent with the only words between us being about the meal we were making. We worked in sync, for the most part, working through it all mechanically. I hold the temptation to spit on Oceanus plate. Aegle pulls me aside for a quick moment as I put the last sausage on the last plate.

"You free to tell us anything. You know this right?" Her state held great concern and looked close to watering.

Strange how they didn't seem to give the same courtesy to you? You think the ones that care for you wouldn't hide the important things from you? It's alright Elio, you shall have the home you desire once all that is required is before us.

"I know," I said more coldly than I wanted to and set the table Oceanus and Jackson were eating on. Jackson kept away from him and his friends followed his example as mine simply grabbed another table and spread what was left among us. I took the seat right next to Camacho. He was very focused his food, a few slices of sausage, pieces of eggs and pork. He barely acknowledged me while from the other end of the circular table Nacho could nothing but that. He had a permanent look of fearin his eye.

Its to be expected when one eats inches from their enemy. I ignored Eclipso and proceed to eat my meager bits of breakfast while serving Jackson's table. It may sound weird but greek's apparently put a lot of stock in the rules of hospitality. Indeed, the fear one day a god may come to your house in the form of a beggar asking for some shelter made the prospect of hospitality very attractive. So play nice and try not to piss of the living natural disaster and his band of idiots.

It felt a bit weird but not the less needed. Jackson and his group gave a glance or two my direction as I filled their glasses.

"You know it didn't need to be this way." Annabeth the blonde said looking right at me, actually making eye contact.

"While ain't that convenient for your conscious. If you really cared about my choice in all this, you would take my pot to the face retreat as my final answer." I rebutted filling her glass with a smoothie. If I'm not mistaken Aegle recipe and that may mean she spat into it for kicks. All of my group avoid it like the plague. I saw Camacho lean on a door from and ushering me to the back of the ranch. I whisper in Aegle's ear. "Please serve our guest while I'm outside." She grimaced but complied taking the pitcher from smoothie from my hands.

The back of the ranch house was a simple open Padillo to the forest, a whole acre of palm trees going on until the shine of morning sun hit the waves of the ocean.

"What up man?" I was genuinely surprised that Camacho was here. Last I heard he left the island for some MMA thing or pissing off the wrong people. He had a talent of ether fighting off or pissing off the right people. It why I trust his advice on fighting. Then again he was supposed to be a watchdog to keep me safe so the fact he was a good fight instructor was no accident.

That is good it means we don't have to work from scratch. You should be thankful to know such a great warrior.

I shouldn't be.

Why the hell not. You have followers who go with you into battle. A beast who's rage was tempered only by you and now a being who has knowledge that can make not only renewed but escape fate itself. What do you mean you shouldn't be grateful?

Everything that has happened in the last twenty fours has fundamentally ruined me.

How? Aren't you glad your not average. Not another sheepish human scourging at the dirt but instead a child of divine origin.

I hate this it, all of this. I liked it better when my life was a series of unhappy accidents that I rose to meet and overcome but now…. it's meaningless. The only thing was the accident that started the sequence my mother's death but everything after that was railroading. Railroading is a term I heard used a lot in the game section of the flea market I worked at, it meant that the game was being forced into a single direction. No change, no deviation, just a single line with no hope of making go in a new direction. The people I thought I earned respect from, worked for my father, a divine being of light. A god who apparently declared war and has left me with his pieces. A leg swept me and I landed on my ass first onto the dirt.

"Any reason for being distracted?" Camacho commented from his crouching stance, the reason for my fall being very obvious as I saw his clearly extended leg. He was moving into another stance ready to fight. I assume my own after he tried to sweep me again.

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"Sure your not." He remarked as he lay into me with a flurry of left and right hooks. Okay, he is moving into a boxing assault. I held my arms up, close together like a fleshy shield. When the fourth right punch came in I broke the guard I held up to backhand strike the inside of his elbow he was punching with. It was simply the matter of slugging him in the face after that. Sadly it only lasted for a few seconds until he did a similar backhand strike with both arms and left me wide open. Using the opportunity he sucker punched me in the stomach and chin. "Not only is your form awful but your keeping something locked inside, aren't you."

"If I am?" He tried the same wide leg kick but I manage to jump over it this time. Sadly he then got a shot in between my legs at the end of the jump.

"If you are then I might have to knock the secrecy out of you before you explode with guilt." I stagger to my feet after the affront to my family jewels and hold besieged my stomach.

"Does that go for you too?" He actually paused for a moment and used the opportunity to strike. I ended up kicking him with both of my feet by doing a cartwheel like a move. I know it sounds weird but it manages to stagger him and I continue the beating with singular side kicks in quick succession.

" I wasn't a general if that's what you were thinking. It's not even true for the other, most of the chain of command died quickly in the battle for Manhattan. The titles are mostly for bragging rights if anything else." He kept his guard as talk. I nearly started kicking to the syllables of his words. I always worked best with rhythms.

"So what are you exactly then?" He gave a grimace to my remark while stopping my rhythmic kicking with an arm block.

He stopped for a few seconds and composed himself. "Don't judge but I'm a Cannibal giant, a Laistrygonian." He kept to his stance and moved to high more high-speed kicking maneuver.

"Really?" The cannibal part of that title caught my eye, not just for the lack of originality. Does that mean he eats his own people or other humanoid creatures? If it's the last one it's not really cannibalism then it is a form of predator for humans. The giant was actually the easier part to buy. A man with an 8ft build of muscle is a giant, the cannibal thing though...that grabbed me. I ducked and spun on a pivot, propelled by a kick that caught him off guard. "Who's getting sloppy now?" I allow myself to feel smug as the large man fumbled on his back. He swift kicked my legs and I stumble onto the ground.

"I'll be stupid and say both of us." He heaved out. "Not as young as I want to be these days." He clutched his chest over his heart and I quickly got to my feet to his side.

"Monsters can get heart attacks?" He picked out a small medicine case from a pant pocket and swallowed two pills from it.

"Let's just say that there are consequences for going against your nature." I stood right next to him with my hand outstretched to help him up but he brushed it off.

"Does that mean you stopped or still eat people, I think I read somewhere that eating people is supposed to give several diseases." He looked at me with dull surprise with the question.

"Straight to it then." He adjusted himself to face the morning sun. I joined him, keeping an arm's length away. "Yes and no is the short of it. I have not personality ate a human or monster in some time. Unless you count boars. The other thing is that I still eat meat just not thinking meat, well thinking like you and me meat." He started out into the hills being illuminated by the sun with keen precision. His gaze washed over it with the accuracy of a predator and intellect of a soldier. Maybe he was seeing if anyone else was going to ambush us.

"Soooo, how do you see my decision?" I blurted out blocking the light with hand.

"Sounds like you want assurance and not an opinion right now." He wasn't entirely wrong.

Are you second guessing?

Vivas men always fulfill their words.

Ha, way to show a strong face but I wonder how long it can last before it crumbles. Just remember no one can know of me.

As I said Vivas always keep their words.

"You still there?" Camacho asked as I slipped back into the conversation.

" just answer my question."

" well, I think you lost your damn mind." He said frankly with a smirk. Well, I was expected that answer at least. I'm predicting people's reactions as I use too, the world makes sense again. " I also think that you have a secret you're not sharing. Not with me certainly, not Nacho maybe even Aegle." God damn it.

I think you mean god's damn it.

Not now.

"And if I am?" I said casually trying to hide my shame. I didn't like the thought of lying to the people I trust but I made a deal and … maybe they deserve the same treatment for what they were doing to me for years.

" I think I would say that while you are crafty and that you are also playing with fire beyond your measure. Trying to trick gods, That sort of thing does not end well for anyone, the gods, mortals or the world at large." He said plainly staring into the morning sun. "They will find out you know." My eyebrow was half-cocked. " who your fathers are? You may smell the same as them, but the similarities end there. They have this aura about them, an aura of civilization, of order. You? You give the one of unfeathered freedom daring to challenge." I shrink into the grass from his remarks. It was less about being different from those other kids, sound like asshats, to be honest, or at least the high horse type but I'm so different from them what degree of separation does that put me on with regular people.

"I know what I'm doing." I'll admit that I was somewhat defensive in my response.

"For your own sake, I hope your right. Not only for my state of mind." I couldn't tell if he meant my own or the others with that remark. He got up from the hill and opened his hand for me. I got up from the hill of my own volition. He actually smirked in response. "At Least you've learned not to rely too much on others." I knew the smirk on his face. He was going to flip me as soon as he had a grip.

Yes, you are so self-sufficient.

Really Eclipso, sarcasm is not above you.

Trust me that Jackson boy reeks of it almost as much as you do. The only difference you at least pretend to respect others authority.

Noted. Ignored entirely but noted.

"Sure we will go with that. Let head back, I'm pretty sure Aegle properly spat at their breakfast and their slowly at the edge of figure it out." Camacho stifled a laugh.

"Trust me they haven't yet and she did. Except for the girl, they ain't exactly Daedalus levels of intellect or cunning...mostly if they sense malice beware their vengeance. His stifled laughter turned to stone at the last bit. Going to guess that he witness or heard some example of what they can do if he's taking them this seriously.

We went back to the ranch house where Jackson and his merry band were mercilessly chomping on french toast, eggs and copious amount of sausages. Except for the goat man, who was munching on a cabbage. Yep, just a whole cabbage with his bare teeth.

"Classy isn't he," I whispered to Camacho. He gives a modest shrug.

"We leave soon, make your peace while you can," Oceanus said grimly. What remained of the happy hotel owner is gone. Nothing but a weathered, leather-bound face of a man who has stood on vigil on the beaches shore for decades, maybe centuries in his case. He wasn't even in a different outfit from yesterday but he did seem to radiate a different aura. An old and powerful one. I won't lie I felt intimidated by it, like the feel of a storm coming in.

Don't lose your nerve now

"Give me a minute, uncle." I poured as much disdain I could in my remark while trying to be polite. Well, the politeness of pissed off futbol players but still. I ushered everyone but Oceanus group onto the front door and made sure no one followed us or was coming to listen in.

"I made a deal." Most gave a look of apprehension to my remark while Camacho kept stern with a smirk that could cut wood. Ramon was the first speak up.

"Who?" He said coldly.

"No Olympian, I can say that much but not much else." He shook his head. Aegle crept forward to my side and put an arm on my shoulder. She held on tightly before slapping me dead in the middle of my face.

"And you believe this to be a good idea?" Aegle asked as the rest looked back at the patch of grass that I lit on fire. The patch was scourged to the dirt with black steam coming off it. Anything that was there before has been replaced with ash.

"The first thing you do when you get the chance is to get a drachma and a water hose. It may sound strange but do that and say our name while flipping the coin into the stream." Nacho explained sincerely. I was naturally staring at him with my best are you serious face. "I know it may sound strange but is actually the ancient equivalent of Skype."

"Okay, now you're shitting me." Nacho gave me a large flipper filled hug as he gave off a soft whimpering noise. I scratch the spot between his small numbs for ears in response. Nahco did eventually pull himself away and his place Ramon was in front of me with a plastic bag.

"I couldn't exactly give what I wanted to give but I did have some stuff left over for Cubano sandwiches." He held aloft the bag of delicious meat sandwiches in my hands. For a frame of reference, he's easily 7ft at the moment and he was slinging it over his shoulder. In my hands that translates into a near duffle bag of sandwiches. "Keep up your strength kid and watch what you eat, aside from poison they basically let you eat anything." Ramon then proceeded to attempt the task of shaking my hands as I tried to lift the sandwich bag. Aegle slithers in between us and actually help me split the weight of the bag.

"I'm against all aspects of this plan but...I know better than to fight a living hurricane. Just please remain mostly… healthy." She said with eyes as wide as her reptilian features allowed. "I also have a final gift one that might upset you." She helps me lower the bag onto the ground and place a burlap backpack right next to it with her tail. I look at it as it gave a malicious aura, one I haven't felt in years. She can't be serious. " They were left in the village, no one wanted to take them. They were going to burn them." The should have been. "Whatever you thought of her, her books contain real power." I looked at the burlap.

There is some dark magic within that sack there. Your mother must have been accomplished shamen.

One, keep out of that part of my memory. Second, she was far away from being any sort medicine man.

I would think so unless she was a man. No, I sense all kinds of magic in there. A Lot of it seems west African or tribal, oh even some Santeria and Haitian Vodou. I like her already where….oh damn shame.

Eclipso.

I'll stay out if for now but you keep this to yourself at all times, don't even think about it.

So what I've been doing for years. I'm just leaving the books here. Eclipso went silent for a second but I could have heard a soft grumble from him.

They are useful, but most of this magic is based on sacrifice and exchange. Not something quiet unless you have an out of the way cabin in the woods.

That's creepy beyond all belief. "The books are staying, that's that." I took the burlap bag and tossed it to Ramon. Aegle reached into it and pulled out an old hardcover book from it.

"At Least take this one." It was a goldish-yellow book with the title of "Magi mythopedia encyclopedia." A mouth full of a title that just seemed redundant to me. "It contains many lists of magical creatures and how to kill them."

"Rather morbid but useful...sure, I'll take it." I took the book form her hand and surprised me with a constrictor hug. She held me close to her chest. I could hear her quick but heavy heartbeat quicken. "I'll be back, I promise." She started to let me go.

"Vivas men always kept their promises." She finally fully let me go as two tears fell from her face. "They may never accept you but you will always have a home here."

"Its time to go," Oceanus said coldly from behind the door. Everyone else gave one last bear hug before I picked up all my things.

"Keep your shirt on, sand for brains. I made all my go-." A large serpent creature tackled me from behind. Oh yeah, Juan. Nearly forgot that lump of feathers and scales would want a goodbye...possibly he might just be hungry.

"What is taking your ti-by the mountains of Gaea what is that thing!?" Oceanus shrieked as Juan focus went from me to a menacing stance directed towards him. The classic coil before striking maneuver with his wing raised up high, putting his rainbow of feathers on full display.

"Juan down!" I stood in between my pet and uncle before it could strike. "It will be alright boy."

"Okay Annabeth, you owe me some drachma." Jackson and his group came off the door Oceanus came out of with weapons drawn. Well, the girl(Annabeth) and Jackson had swords, while the goat-man had a woodwind instrument. How he stopped my father I will never truly understand.

"Percy…" She said scrunching her nose.

"What else can that thing be other than a Chupacabra?" I held my face in my hands for Annabeth.

"It's a Quetzalcoatl dumbass, a flying serpent. Chupacabra are lizard dog things that people blame disappearing life stock on. I.E does not exist!" In the middle of my explanation, Nacho nearly raised a finger but Aegle urged it back down. Guess I might have to deal with that when I get back. Jackson kept his dumbfounded expression but a speck of anger crept in.

"You're not bringing the toucan snake anywhere near camp." He said sternly, clingy to his golden blade as Juan was ready to flame broil them. He wasn't wrong on the description just not with the lack of a beak.

" He'll stay here munching on pork, isn't that right Ramon?" I looked towards the Cyclops and he gave an unsure shrug as his eye darted from me, Juan and Jackson in quick succession.

"Depends, how fat you want him?" He croaked as Juan turned his head and gave a predator's gaze towards him. Gleaming eyes of malice staring into him. He staggered at the knees giving a why did you do this to me face of crumbling fake smiles. I patted the side of Juan's head with my hand, making a little hotter to get his attention. He rubbed his scales against it, a rough and solid texture scratched at my pores. A nice cleansing, sandpaper feel.

"I'll be back." He licked the top of my hair and breathed out smoke from his nostrils. " I have some nice treats when I get back." He puffed out a small bit of flame before Ramon started to lead him away with an uncooked steak tied to a stick. I gather my things and walked up to my uncle keeping my composure to the best of my abilities. " I'm ready," I said calmly tying back all my frustrations. I saw Jackson expression, he had a pitiful face. Whether it was from my situation or for the fact he was a part of it I can't say. Annabeth kept a glare on me and her knife on standby. "I've already submitted or are you waiting for the moment I scream Geronimo and ambush you."

"You have the eyes of someone who takes any opportunity." She said plainly as my uncle pulled out little shells.

"Pretty spot on… I don't take advantage of people if that's what your thinking." I heard the voice of Eclipso snickering in my ear.

"I think about many things and I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt that you're at least a decent person. Despite your attitude and...friends." She started back at them as they tried to tie up Juan to a riding horse rope.

"Familia, mi familia." I said frankly and proudly. "The one I chose." Eclipso outright laughs at my words.

If you mean your father sure, you chose the people your father left here.

Please not now. Must I plead?

FIne. You must work on that confidence and pride though, it will lead to greater strides.

Annabeth kept a glare at me and I know she suspects something of me, I'm skeptical she can sense Eclipso but maybe she figures there's someone in my head.

"If you're done with the premature pissing match stomp on the shells," Oceanus said plainly as threw them on the ground. I didn't have the strength to argue why would shells of all things help get us to this camp. "Your father at least told you about the pearls right."

"Won't lie the weirdness of that summer override remembering details." He shrugged. "Sends you to ocean right." Oceanus signed in response.

"One of the most powerful transportation by water magic without ingestion and it's merely a detail to you." He said plainly but the venom practically dripped from his lips. "May chaos bless you with its presence." He stomped on the shell and seafoam erupted from it, swallowing him in white bubbles.

"Yeah, no. After this, I'm only taking quest if I have too." Jackson took Annabeth hand and they both threw their shells to the ground. Annabeth took a break from her death staring and gave her attention to Jackson. I'll give them this, they are the embodiment of what a relationship should be with the looks they give each other. Loving, longingly and a kind of aura caring that Ill admit that was infectious. I applaud their human side, now if only I can forget the demigod side. The did the same foaming trick that Oceanus did and disappeared into the vapor.

"Um." Goatman sputtered. "Isn't Oceanus foam suppose to you know-" I cut him off.

"Guess He wants a word away from the rest of you. Just go with your friends if he wanted you dead he would have gone full hurricane already." He looked to me sadly, But nonetheless stomped on his shell and went away in the foam. Oceanus illusion dispersed and there he was in a new suit. A loose collar, hanging tie and an I can't take this shit anymore kind of face. Sunken eyes, mouth sagging with a stain or two that look looked and smelled like liquor.

"You must have some questi-" I threw a nearby rock at his nose. It didn't hit anything solid, it simply passed through him like a waterfall. "Very eloquent of you mister Vivas." He clapped slowly as I put my hands in my pockets.

"Sorry, but I felt like I need to give you the closest thing to what I was experiencing all day yesterday. So rock to the head, if you want I can go into a lecture about not selling out family." He shrugged at my remarks.

"It's an Olympian pastime, Zeus greatest stories were about "selling out" family. Besides." He stops at first but takes out a silver cask with the word Rhodes on it. "Ah, hits the spot. Anyway, I had other reasons to make a deal."

Oh, this will be delicious.

Why does this matter to you?

Quick note: I get my power from negative emotions such as fear, doubt, and shame. He firing on all cylinders for all of them.

Aaand you're not going to tell me is you?

Enjoy his side of the story.

"I never wanted to get involved in the family politics of it all." He leaned casually against a tree drinking his flask in small intervals. "I refused to get involved in the first titan war and most conflicts after that. I was happy as long as my wife was there." I felt a but coming on next. Oceanus appearance changed as he talked, his forehead growing strange horns that for some reason looked like crab claws. Not even in an abstract way just straight up crab claws. "As long as Tethys was there my decisions were clear and singular, make her happy, make sure you don't go the way of the Olympians, never betray her." His brow seemed to age in real time in front of me as his face became dark and sullen. "I assume you know of Helios and Selene?"

"I know Aegle seems to get sad or angry when they're brought up." I thought it over for a second. I only thought of one answer. "Is there a way to kill a god?"

"Not without them eventually coming back...unless…" He poured down the last of his flask and threw at a tree. As soon as it hits the tree it became pure water. " If they're forgotten. If their name, stories, and deeds go unremembered in some way they fade away." The puzzle solved itself.

"So Betty isn't, Tethys?" He looked at me with mild aggravation.

"That is her but she nearly did fade into nothing." Okay, so gods could die.

What a turn of events. Learned the pagan gods are real, powerful and related to you and just the next day. BAM! You learn how they die. What a week you are experiencing. Don't you tune out yet there's more!

"So you're telling me betty nearly disappeared into nothing and this involves me how." Cold, yes. Callous, also yes but I was 32 flavors of done with my uncle's strangeness and machinations. My empathy levels are a ditch right now.

"She was like that for years and in that time.." What did he… oh no. Leave me out of this.

"There is another demigod on the island, her name is Rio victoria. I would like for you to help protect her." God damn it!

We get a tag along.

How is that good!

In your generations tongue, chill.

How!?

Wait until his full deal is revealed.

"If you do this I will be grateful beyond belief and use my regained status to get you a way out of camp quickly." His face was dirty and shaggy but sincere under the grim of the sadness. "Make sure she isn't harmed and ill reward you greatly. Just make sure she isn't permanently harmed."

Accept

Why?

A god would be in your debt, why wouldn't you do this! Think about the favors he will be indebted to give when you complete this. Besides, two allies are better than one. At Least she won't be in your head.

I thought it over for a second and...maybe he is right, I could bring her onto my side. Have her by my side to help find ways to get out and survive. I guess there is no harm in doing so.

That's my demigod. Now just finalize it.

"I accept Uncle but you must fulfill your end of the deal." Relief crept along his face as he started to look more youthful with the stains disappearing from his clothes.

"On the River Styx, I shall hold to this deal so long as you do the best of your ability to protect Rio." His grin returned with a vengeance as I tried to keep expression tight-lipped. I wasn't too thrilled about the prospect of a new person coming along this crazy ride but hey it can't make the experience worse at this point.

"I swear to do the best I can to protect Rio as long as you find a way to send us home." We shook hands on the deal and I stomped on my shell.

Really not even with a second thought about it. Seriously you're not taking these river Styx deals seriously. You the punishment for these kinds of things right.

I got what I need and He seemed sincere. I thought you would enjoy the gung-ho attitude. Besides you die you die with me. Right?

More or less, I can not predict things like sniper bullets, but yes I was aware of his true plan. At Least the blanket edges of it. Who knows? The adventure this begins is one that might ring echoes throughout the myths and legends of the new age.

As long as I make it home...I don't care what deals I'll make.

Let us hope that is the case...let us hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I finish this chapter. I'm very sorry for this wait it just took so long to re-edit and reorientate myself. I think I have a schedule that will help immensely now if university does not get in the way. The next "arc" will be considered a separate work in format only because this formatting is still confusing for me. see you all in two week when the next chapter will come.


End file.
